Konoha School Update
by Snooparty
Summary: When your school is the best school in the region and it also has the best gossip account in the region with the most followings in the country. What happens when our troubled millionaire teenagers are forced to get rid of their privacy because of the privacy depriving KONOHA SCHOOL UPDATE account? ...wait is that an update about Orange and Tomato? NH, SS, ST, InoSai.


**Chapter 1: When Orange meets Princess.**

Konoha's High School's halls weren't that grand and wide. The only thing that differed from normal high school halls were the glamorous red wallpaper that shined so bright when the sun rays came mercilessly piercing down onto the windows, which was the annoying time at the start of afternoon classes. Students would literally bump into each other from the brightness of the hall, as all students were forced to look down at the floor so they don't make any eye contact with any glamorous and bright red wallpaper.

Of course we can't not mention the endless red carpet on the floors of the school that led the way to the seemingly unfortunate classes and teachers. We also can't forget the seemingly expensive portraits on the walls, with quite seemingly expensive golden frames that from time to time fall onto the floor because of the constant fights in the school halls.

Who encourages these fights? Usually not Konoha's student. Usually the fights do consist of Konoha's students which are mainly the troublemaker, Naruto Uzumaki and his unlikely best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. They would usually fight someone from another school. The last school that they fought with were the Akatsuki school members, Deidara and Kisame.

That didn't end well, mostly for Konoha's students.

But now a new year is beginning, and its Junior year for those two troublemakers, so they might have actually matured a bit and would stop this habit this time around.

Well… Maybe not.

A united notification has lit up in all student's phones and nobody hesitated to immediately open the new update.

"Oh, Konoha School Update has started the year with an early update!" Kiba moved into his chair hurriedly and showed Shino his phone screen.

X

 _[KONOHA SCHOOL UPDATE]: Good morning fellow students! It's a new year and a new start… but that doesn't seem to be the case for these two!? [/Picture attached]_

 _Deidara: Hah, these guys are such losers. Haven't they learned a lesson from the broken bones they had after the fight with me last spring?_

 _Konahamaru: That got to hurt… o_O_

 _Neji: The first day of school hasn't even started and you're already ahead on your updates for this year. You have so much free time._

 _Konoha School Update: (Neji) Another unneeded comment and you're going to see an update you regret. ;)_

 _Neji: /Sigh. I'm unfollowing before I get the urge to post another opinion on this account._

X

Shino shook his head and went back to his book. "I wonder who they fought." Shino commented once Kiba closed his phone.

Kiba looked around at the empty classroom. Him and Shino usually sit at the back, he sat there to nap and text and Shino sat there to read about his bugs or talk to them. He doesn't always sit at the far back, but the first lesson was Biology with Orochimaru, so he'd rather pick the farthest seat.

He smiled when he saw Sakura enter with a big scowl on her face. He loved gossip.

"So… What happened— "

"No. I'm not even going to talk about those two idiots. They just go around causing trouble to themselves and to others and to… ugh!" Sakura complained as she set her books down on the table in the first row.

So expected from one of the smartest students in school, if not the region. "Well, maybe they fought for something worth it. I mean the fight with the Akatsuki students last year wasn't really their fault they did it to protect the school's reputation."

"Oh, really? How does beating up other students from another school in your school hall makes such a good reputation?!" Sakura shouted back, infuriated. She sat down after her outburst to massage her forehead. "Plus that Konoha Update account just makes everything worse because it has the most followers out of all accounts in Konoha."

"Why is that bad?" Kiba asked before Neji, Hinata, Ino and one new students came into the room.

"Because they have a valid source of all the bad things happening in here, which will make our reputation for the most outstanding school in Konoha for thirty years go down the drain. Do you know what that does to all of us if this all continues?" Kiba shook his head confusedly.

Ino dropped her book beside Sakura's seat and hugged Sakura from the back. "Stop worrying. Everything will be fine. I mean… Just look at that new student." She winked and nudged her head to the seat next to her that occupied a tall pale guy with black hair.

Sakura rolled her eyes at that and focused more on the three new students who walked into the class, but was more intrigued when Ino made her way to the new pale guy.

"Hello. I'm Ino, what's your name?"

The new student simply looked at her blankly, his eyebrows knitting together before slowly unknitting to show off a smile that hardly reached his eyes. "Hey, beautiful. I'm Sai."

Ino squealed mentally at that introduction. Sakura knew those moves. Ino would jump on her tiptoes for five seconds then grin for next few days. Poor Shikamaru. "Did you see that! Did you see! Oh my God. Best first day of school of my life. I met _the one_." Ino sighed dreamily.

"You have a fiancé remember? A guy that's name means deer and his family's company is literally one of the biggest companies in Konoha, and the guy is really lazy with a lazy hairdo and a lazy attendance… and he's your fiancé remember him?" Sakura couldn't help but ruin the atmosphere.

"I know, I know! But that marriage won't happen. I mean he's so not my type, and I'm so not his type and I'm so going to date the guy who's sitting right next to me. This is fate. Can't you see? Now let me go back and make this guy my new boyfriend." Ino whispered hurriedly and gave her back to her to talk to her new prey.

Sakura didn't care much at what Ino just did. I mean it's not like Shikamaru will be heartbroken, more like _free_ if he sees what's going on. Sakura smirked at that thought. She wasn't going to worry about other people's problems. More of her own.

 _7:45_

Sasuke and Naruto still didn't make it to class. She was getting worried. Are they able to climb all those stairs with that many broken bones? What's worse is that this class was on the third floor.

The A plus student shut down on all her thoughts as one of the three new students sat quietly next to her without any introduction. Sakura took this opportunity to examine her new neighbor.

She gasped as soon as she did lay eyes on her. _How the hell did Konoha Update not post this yet!?_

"Oh, I guess someone would have noticed sooner or later." The new girl looked at her after the sudden audible gasp and smirked. "Nice to meet you I'm Temari…"

"No Sabaku! The… the… eldest child of the President of Suna. I'm… Um… My pleasure to meet you. I'm Sakura Haruno. But… but not to sound rude but why is the… why are you all in this school?" She rephrased the question once she noticed her brothers in the back of the classroom.

Temari chuckled at that introduction before answering, "It's the best school in the region, even though the Konoha Update account looks privacy depriving, but whatever I don't mind going through that if it means I'll be able to go to any university that I want."

Sakura couldn't help but grin at that revelation. The same mindset at hers! That's what she wanted to explain to Kiba. That account is destroying the school's reputation little by little. "Ah, yes. That account does ruin everyone's privacy."

"Yeah, I mean I knew of you. Your picture is often posted with that Uchiha and Uzumaki. You seem smart but why are you with those troublemakers?"

Sakura tensed at that. "They're… they might get into a lot of fights but they fight for the correct cause. To defend someone or the school. You'll see. Which I hope you don't because I don't want them to get into anymore fights. Plus, they're very kind. You have no idea."

Temari nodded in understanding. "Are they with you in the same class?"

"Yeah they should be here. But I wouldn't be surprised if they want to skip Orochimaru's lesson. He's very… uh, weird."

At the mention of Orochimaru, the devil himself came into the classroom, followed by a late Uchiha and Uzumaki, but a Hinata Hyuuga who immediately exited class?

"Huh, where are you going Hinata?" Naruto, oblivious to Hinata's anxious face, asked with chirpiness added to his tone. "You don't want to cross the snake's path on the first day of school, he's really a tough marker. You really have to win him over since he only gives Sasuke all the marks." Naruto laughed when Sasuke scowled at that information.

"Uh… I'm just… just going to the restroom." Hinata revealed, before walking hurriedly to the school's exit stairs. Naruto grimaced at that action. It was obvious she was lying. The girl's restroom was at the end of the hall.

There was ten minutes left to eight, so before Naruto settled at the back of the class he went to the second row where Sasuke usually sat next to Neji. "Hey, Neji, where is Hinata going?"

Looking up with cold meticulous eyes, Neji replied. "Why do you care?"

"I don't know… she just never skips any classes; you know?"

"Well, maybe she wants to become a bad girl this year." Kiba commented jokingly out of nowhere from two rows behind them.

Naruto sighed and made his way to the empty table next to Kiba. "Well, that's too bad. I like her more as her normal self—Shikamaru! Chouji!" Naruto waved his hands at the two guys then pointed to the two empty seats in front of him.

Kiba jumped from his seat. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on for a second! Since when do you two break bones as well? And since when do I not get invited to this massive fight that you four got into!" he angrily accused whilst he saw an embarrassed Shikamaru with a bandaged up hand, walking alongside a thinner Chouji with a broken arm. "And the most confusing thing is, since when does Shikamaru fight? Thought you were too lazy dude."

"Whoa, Chouji! You lost some weight. You look great!" Ino commented, which Sakura found astonishing given that she didn't think the blonde would leave Sai's side for one second this whole year.

 _8:00_

Orochimaru came to the center of the room. "Okay, stop talking. Teaching time, but first let us start by asking about everyone's holidays. How was yours Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up uncomfortably, and said, "Fine."

"How is your brother?" Orochimaru persisted.

"I don't know." Sasuke flatly answered.

"Okay! So today we're going to talk about cells." Orochimaru gave up. He went to his desk and handed out a bunch of papers to Sakura. "Sakura will be passing around a paper that all of us should be able to answer by the end of the class, because I will be giving a fantastic explanation."

 _KONOHA11_

 _Kiba: Dude, gotta change the chat's name 'cause our class is bigger now. Anyways, since this biology class is useless as fuck, I gotta ask Naruto how did you get those broken bones? AND WHY DOES EVERYBODY HAVE A BROKEN BONE EXCEPT ME. AND WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE KONOHA UPDATE TELLS ME._

 _Naruto: look dude we got into a fight with these guys from akatsuki again idk their names tho they're freshman I just know the juniors._

 _Kiba: WAIT A MINUTE. YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU GOT BEATEN UP BY SOME FRESHMEN._

 _Sasuke: First of all, we beat them. I don't have any broken bones. Just Naruto and those two. Second of all, shut up I'm trying to focus with Orochimaru and it's hard enough as it is to focus with him with that face._

 _Kiba: YOU STILL COULD'VE TOLD ME BEFORE KONOHA UPDATE._

 _Chouji: It wasn't important._

 _Kiba: Because you wanted to hide the fact that freshmen broke some of your bones?_

 _Shikamaru: just to get this straight chouji and i have broken bones whilst we were trying to stop those two from fight, not because we were fighting with them_

 _Sakura: Guys, shut up or I'm going to either break more of your bones or break new ones for you Kiba._

Sakura sighed at those annoying notifications that came after on her phone and tried to focus on Orochimaru's explanation. The problem is that she knew all this material and she finished answering the worksheet already but she needed the participation points.

"Hey," she heard Ino call her. "We have to leave. It's Hinata. See Konoha School Update. Now." Ino sprang out of her chair and ran to the door.

"Excuse me, where are you going?" Orochimaru asked.

"I need to use the restroom." Orochimaru just sighed in response and let her.

Sakura took this distraction to look at her phone.

 _[KONOHA SCHOOL UPDATE]: Why the sad look, Princess? What's going with Konoha's princess so early in the morning… and is that a devil/princess deal I spy with my angelic eye? [/Picture attached]_

Sakura looked perplexedly at the post. Princess was KSU's abbreviation for Hinata. Devils are Akatsuki students. Angels are Konoha students. Sakura had no time to think this through and pressed quickly on the picture attached to see the content. _Who are you with, Hinata… What are you doing? Why are you doing this?_

Sakura couldn't help but think of her friend as the picture loaded. Ugh. Slow Internet. Thirty-eight percent left… twenty-two… five… Loaded.

 _No, no. Why is she with him. Why even him? What the hell is going on!_ At that thought Sakura jumped immediately without regret and ran out of the classroom, shouting, "I answered the paper!"

The only thing she could hear was Orochimaru's, "what the hell is wrong with this class?"

Konoha's School Update's picture had Hinata standing with her face down with tears streaming down her face that were clearly visible in the picture, and in front of her was an unmistakable person wearing the Akatsuki uniform.

They were obviously standing next to the gym's back door, but the problem is they had two gyms one for the girls and the other for the guys. "Ahhh, this sucks!"

She immediately dialed Ino's number. Her best friend picked on the first ring. "Ino, thank God! Go to the girl's gym's back door. I'll check out the—! Oh, you're already there? Okay, then follow me to the men's gym's back door. Yeah. Okay. I know. She never talked about it to me either! What the hell's going on? And Itachi out of all people? I know. That's why I didn't tell Sasuke. I hope he doesn't find out. He won't stand a chance against Itachi after that fight a year ago—" Sakura stopped talking as she reached an empty gym back door. "Fuck, fuck! They're not here! I'm going to check inside the gym itself, you go back and check. Call me if you find her."

Sakura was an outstanding student. Everybody knew that. But once it comes to school properties, she was the worst.

Sakura breathed in and kicked the gym door with all her power, but to her luck a certain blue-haired Hyuuga wasn't in the building she just destroyed the door of. She was about to pull her hair out of frustration, but waited for Ino's call instead, that she gave up on after three minutes.

Sakura looked down at her phone disappointedly before seeing non other than Konoha's School Update, update. She quickly opened up the notification.

 _[KONOHA SCHOOL UPDATE]: Nope, not that way S &I. You're looking for the correct location but not the correct place. Have you actually thought that the devil would set foot into the angel's home? A certain Princess No. 2 is way ahead of you. [/Picture attached]_

"That's Temari… Why is she? Ugh, I better hurry!" Sakura didn't waste anytime and dialed Ino's number as she ran to nearest school around town. "Hey, Hinata's in the Akatsuki building. Oh, you've seen—"Sakura shut her phone after seeing Ino running to her with a quite sweaty face, a more ino-pig face, she couldn't help but joke with herself.

Instead of asking any questions about Temari's purpose, the two girls simply ran with all their might to their neighboring school, and thankfully they were friends with Naruto Uzumaki given that he was one of the most, if not _the_ most person who frequently sneaks into the Akatsuki school to cause chaos. They were gratefully quite familiar with the secret passages their young blond friend always uses, because they had to help him sneak him out numerous times as well.

"Leave her alone. You're done with our family now you're going after the Hyuuga's? Just tell Pein that he should stop with his shit already." Sakura heard a familiar voice coming from the "devil" gym area. "Don't go along with his blackmail, Hyuuga. Just tell your father or someone and he'll deal with him."

As they turned the nearest corner ahead of them, Sakura saw what she was expecting to see, but not eager to face. "Hinata!" she ran quickly with Ino to their friend. "What's going on. Stop crying. It's okay, we're here." Sakura took a moment to glare at Itachi. "I don't know what you did, but how dare you make her cry."

"It's none of your business." He simply answered. Itachi then turned his attention back to Hinata. "Don't say a word, or I'll— "

"Stop with the blackmailing! I've had enough of your shit!" Temari tried to punch the Senior Akatsuki student, although to her dismay he simply held her fistful hands. "You damn…!" Now, Temari started throwing kicks at the other student but she was easily pushed back.

Sakura ran to her. "Just stop. Let's go back to school." She took the angry girls hand. "We got what we came for." Sakura informed, and pulled Temari up to her level.

"What _you_ came for," cleared Temari, fixing her attention back to the Uchiha heir. "Do you think by leaving he'll stop what he's doing to your friend? He'll just make it worse."

"Well, we're leaving. We're going to fix this situation somehow, but it won't be stopped with fists and certainly your fists aren't strong enough for this situation anyways, so come back with us. Second period is about to start." Sakura stated and left calmly with her two fellow students.

Of course, Sakura didn't even go back to her class. After what happened, she'd rather talk to Hinata and given that information, she and the girls, including Temari who followed them lividly a minute later, to the school's quite beautiful and grand garden.

"I swear; this school doesn't seem to end." Temari commented in amazement.

"So, Hinata what's going on? Are you betraying Konoha?" Ino asked, more lightheartedly than serious.

Hinata looked at her with wide eyes. "N… No! Never. He's… he's blackmailing me that if I didn't give him solid and useful information about our company he would hurt Neji or… uh…" Hinata blushed. "It's not important, but I don't know why he's doing it. I'm afraid he's going to hurt my father's company so today we had a meeting and I told him I couldn't find any information, and I really couldn't… nothing seems useful… I…"

Temari shook her head. "This guy. He's literally the devil. He wants to know who you're doing deals with, who you're thinking of doing deal with, new ideas, weak points in the company, something that is not working right… Basically, he wants to destroy the company."

"But why?" Ino asked.

"To make everybody else weak. Because the Uchiha company isn't doing so great. Well, this year isn't bad for them, but it isn't great either. It's moderate so far. So I'm guessing he wants to push other companies down to be the best even if they aren't that great, so everybody would want to work with them instead of picking other companies to work with. I'm not sure about this, I'm guessing. But I think I'm guessing right."

Hinata looked at her perplexedly. "You… know a lot."

"Well, yeah. He did that to me four months ago. I was an obedient girl at first because he was going to hurt my brothers, but then I told my dad and because of that he started giving me fake information to tell him, so the whole thing backfired on him." Temari explained, then looked intently at Hinata. "Look, you can tell your dad and you can also do nothing wrong so he won't have anything on you to blackmail you over."

Sakura smiled at that plan. "Yeah, Hinata. What is the other thing he's blackmailing you over?"

Hinata blushed again. "It's… it's a stupid thing, really. I… Um…"

Ino waited impatiently, and encouraged a, "Yeah?"

"N… N… Naruto."

Temari looked at Sakura and Ino confusedly as they shared with each other a knowing look. "I don't get it."

"Well, she likes Naruto," Ino explained. "He blackmailed her that he's going to tell him that our Hinata has feelings for him since kindergarten."

Temari still looked at them confusedly. "How does he know that she likes him?

"Who doesn't?" Sakura and Ino both answered, giggling at the end. "Look Hinata, you have to tell him. In a year and half we'll graduate and we'll all go to different universities and we'll all choose a different career path. This is your only chance!" Sakura encouraged.

Hinata's phone rang at those words. She looked down. It was Neji. She was eternally thankful for this moment as she plans to never, ever tell Naruto and she wasn't going to do it now.

"Hello. Yeah… I'm… Sorry. I'm in the garden. Yeah, I'll be there in five minutes. Goodbye." Hinata closed the phone and stood up. "Neji just saw the Konoha Update post. He's worried. I better leave."

Ino groaned. "But Hinata, we're serious. If you tell Naruto, Itachi won't have anything to blackmail you over and Neji can handle himself. It's like God… No, wait, ironically the _devil_ is giving you a chance to confess your love to him."

Hinata shook her head quickly. "No, no, no. I would never. He'll reject me. I'm not even ready." She took her bag and quickly walked to her classroom.

"Do it before the devil does it!" Ino shouted.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino's mischievous plan. "Just think about it! Ignore Ino!" Sakura shouted even harder.

"Well, it's my first day and I walked out of my Biology class before it was over, and I'm also now going to arrive late to my second period. So I better hurry now. See you guys." Temari stated disapprovingly, and made her way to where Hinata was headed.

"See you around. What do you have now?"

"English."

X

"Sorry I'm late." Temari apologized as she got to her full class. She pouted as she saw all the front seats taken. _I thought they were always the last to be filled._ She thought after she sat at the back of the class next to some guy that was with her in Biology.

She would have expected the English teacher to comment on her tardy punctuation on the first day of school as a new student, but was surprised by silence. The teacher was quite odd just by his appearance. He had white hair and he didn't look that old, maybe late twenties? And not to mention the mask on his face made him seem intimidating.

"He just arrived a second before you that's why he didn't comment on your late appearance if you were wondering." The guy next to her explained.

Temari nodded at the information before inspecting him. He looked weird as well. When did guys start tying up their hair in a ponytail? Well, there is Itachi and that Neji guy. Maybe it's a Konoha thing.

"Good morning. I'm Kakashi. You probably know me or passed by my office. Well, introductions are over." He smiled not so sincerely. "Today we'll start with pop quiz which will only last for ten minutes. So hurry up." Kakashi happily informed to his devastated students before handing out the pop-quiz papers.

Temari had finished the paper in six minutes, and after writing her last answer she saw the guy next to her already sleeping. _He's either really fast or he didn't even try_.

After four more minutes, Kakashi had collected the papers before announcing a very, extremely, horrendous news to Temari's ears. "I guess that's it for today's class. But just to let you know the person who's seated next to you is your partner for the rest of the semester. See you tomorrow."

Temari face palmed. "You've got to be kidding me. I got Mr. Lazy."

"And I've got lord savior or should I call you Princess no.2? You should be flattered. Nobody ever gets two titles from Konoha Update." Mr. Lazy commented along.

"Savior?"

"Haven't you read Konoha's Update in the past hour?"

"Uh, no."

"Well, you should. It's just your first day and you've got two posts about you in one hour." Mr. Lazy smirked. "Well, I have gym with Guy now. I don't want to miss _that_."

Temari didn't even bother waiting for him to leave before looking up the last update. It was a picture of her leaving with Hinata and her friends, and a comment that says, "Princess No.2 seems to be our new Angel Savior other than Orange and Tomato. But what's her connection with her fellow Princess to have led her to get this worthy title? And is this the last we'll see of the devil?"

Well, she has to admit, she looks exceptionally well in the picture. Konoha Update is a quite good photographer.

X

Hinata never noticed how big Konoha High School really was. How long the carpet was, how long the gardens seem to go on, how big the buildings are and how many students the school can carry.

She had never really noticed before she stood here afterschool waiting for Naruto to arrive. She had told him to meet her at the garden's gate in lunch when she saw him sitting with Neji, and she had regretted that she told him to come to garden ever since. Now that she had told him she became conscious of everyone walking by and timed every second she walked on the carpet floor and to the garden's gate.

It made her wonder how long has time been this slow? How long has she been waiting for something this excitedly but also being a bit horrified?

She carefully and slowly looked up at what her dreams were personified as, and she smiled timidly.

She will just let this out without any unnecessary stuttering and rambling. She told herself over and over as he came closer.

"Hey, Hinata what is it that you wanted me to come here for?"

Naruto just innocently looked at her with a beautiful smile. "By the way I'm glad you're okay! Seeing that picture with Itachi on such a late notice, I wanted to punch myself. I would've been there in a second if I knew earlier. You're okay now, right?"

"Yeah. I am. Um, Naruto. I… I wanted to get this out. W… without any hesitation so listen to me and d… don't interrupt." Hinata looked at him intently, before breathing in, and confessing, "I have been in love with you for as many years as I can remember, and I still love you and I would just want you to know that you're the most amazing and hardworking person I ever met, and even if you don't accept this confession… I… I…"

It was hard for her to continue. To confess to him in such an unexpected way because of an unexpected thing… what she was hiding for all these years… to be out in the open. She was scared. Which certainly explains her eyes that were glued to the floor instead on Naruto's face.

Hinata forced herself to look up, to see Naruto's expression.

An absolute shocked face.

"Uh, Hinata. I wouldn't have expected that you… would like someone like me. I mean you're a Hyuuga and I'm me." He awkwardly laughed a bit, however he immediately put on a serious expression a second later. "I actually don't feel the same way BUT I wouldn't mind if we try and go out sometime to know each other more. I mean I don't like anyone currently, so why not go out together? I might be introduced to someone beyond all that shyness that may be the most amazing person I ever meet!"

Hinata's face has never been absolutely shocked like this moment, and neither was Konoha's School Update and its followers.

X

 _[KONOHA SCHOOL UPDATE]: IS THAT A CONFESSION I SMELL? [/Picture attached]_

 _Ino: Woot! Go Hinata! I knew you could do it girl!_

 _Neji: …_

 _[Konoha School Update]: (Neji) I thought you unfollowed me?_

 _Itachi: Shit._

 _Sakura: (Itachi) hah._

X

1:04 am

Naruto simply smiled at that picture of him and Hinata standing together in the school's garden today. He couldn't go to sleep any time soon with his brain thinking so much of their date on Friday. Were cinemas good for a date for a Hyuuga? Or should he go to somewhere fancy? Or perhaps she liked parks since she told him to meet her at the garden? Ah, he should better ask Jiraya about those things. He seems to know a lot about women.

* * *

A/N: Naruto is not mine. All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

By the way I just wanted to add that I purposely made Shikamaru not bother to add any capital letters when texting 'cause he's too lazy. lol

Do you want a continuation? What do you think? Let me know. :)


End file.
